Auto accident scenes pose hazards to oncoming traffic and are frequently marked with warning flares having limited burn time. Smaller mobile vehicles, such as wheelchairs and all terrain vehicles, are found in traffic, are not as visible in profile as other motor vehicles and may be adorned with flashing warning lights.
Warning light devices are seen in U.S. Pat. No. 7,367,700 to Chasmar; U.S. Pat. No. 7,026,940 to Cherubini; U.S. Pat. No. 6,154,690 to Coleman; U.S. Pat. No. 5,791,761 to Bryant et al; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,035,567 to Cameron.
The patents referred to herein are provided herewith in an Information Disclosure Statement in accordance with 37 CFR 1.97.